BlackRose (.hack)
BlackRose (ブラックローズ) is the main female protagonist in the .hack//Games and a critical character in the Twilight Incident. Online Appearance BlackRose is dark-skinned with numerous symbols around her body. She has pink hair and a skimpy set of reddish-violet armor that's somewhat revealing. Personality BlackRose first appears confrontational, arguing with Kite the very first time they meet. But she later opens up and develops a softer side. thumb|right|Akira Hayami, pictured with her character BlackRose Offline Basic Info The player behind BlackRose is a 10th grader named Akira Hayami, who lives in Asahi ward, Yokohama, and attends Asahi Senior High. In the Games, she is said to be a sophomore while in Another Birth, she is said to be a freshman. These are both correct because Japanese high schools contain 10-12 grade. Bandai went with simplicity while Tokyopop went with accuracy. Akira has two little brothers: Fumikazu and Kouta. During the Games, she lived in the same apartment complex as Shugo Kunisaki and Rena Kunisaki. Hobbies Akira enjoys physical sports such as tennis. At school, she was the only 10th grader to make it to first string in tennis, but because of this, she gets bullied many times by the upperclassmen. Her main aspiration is to play centerfield in Wimbledon. History .hack//Games BlackRose's little brother Kazu was defeated by a Data Bug at Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground and fell into a coma in the real world. Because of this, she embarked on her quest to find a way to revive him. She soon encountered Kite, and after realizing he had the same goal she did, she decided to partner up with him. BlackRose proved invaluable to Kite's mission, helping him in his investigation and arranging meetings with people like Helba, Wiseman, and Lios. Together Kite and BlackRose slowly began to build a team to combat the Cursed Wave and the Eight Phases. This group would later be called the .hackers. As Kite's partner, BlackRose was present in almost all of his battles against both the Cursed Wave and Cubia. During the final fight against Corbenik she was rendered temporarily comatose as a result of its Drain Heart attack. Fortunately after Kite and Aura succeeded in defeating the final Phase, BlackRose regained consciousness and was successfully reunited with her brother. .hack//XXXX thumb|BlackRose in XXXX As Kite's partner, BlackRose has sworn to help Kite in any way that she can. However she frequently gets angry with Kite's habit of going off by himself. Despite this she is very protective of him, and doesn't tolerate anybody who would try to harm him. When Kite falls into Cubia's clutches, BlackRose is the one chosen and blessed by Aura to go rescue him. .hack//Another Birth thumb|left|BlackRose as seen in Unison .hack//Unison During Unison, BlackRose meets up with B.T., Subaru and Mimiru at a bar in Carmina Gadelica. Mimiru accuses her of copying her avatar, but BlackRose shrugs it off. Saying that even though Mimiru came first, that future players will consider herself as the legendary player instead. They are soon joined by Tsukasa, Crim, Elk, and Mia. BlackRose introduces Elk and Mia to the rest of the SIGN cast. Soon afterwards Bear, Mistral and Silver Knight arrive and the entire group travels to Net-Slum to meet Helba. There they are joined by Kite, Orca, and Balmung. BlackRose drags Kite off and they dance together. .hack//GIFT BlackRose arrives at the initial crime scene with Kite and accuses Balmung of killing Orca. After meeting Mimiru, she takes an immediate disliking of her and claims she can reach the Twilight Hot Springs before her because she has Kite's bracelet on her side. In the race to the hot springs, BlackRose often exchanges insults with Mimiru as both accuse the other of copying their style. Trivia *She first appears in Mac Anu after the first training mission with Orca. *Her starting level is 1 when Kite first recieve her with a level 1 weapon called Steel Blade. *The name BlackRose came from a nightmare she had. She chose the Heavy Blade class due to a suggestion that her brother Fumikazu made to her. *Instead of a two-handed blade, BlackRose wields a tennis racket in .hack//GIFT, likely as a reference to the fact that Akira Hayami is a skilled tennis player. *In .hack//GU: Rebirth, if the player has a saved data from the Games, Haseo recieves an email from BlackRose. Though, canonically, this email was sent to Kite right after the events of the Games. This email reveals the events around her and her brother after the game's events, and shows she is truly in love with Kite. *The representative flower for Yokohama, where BlackRose lives, is the rose. *As revealed in an email commenting her swimming abilities, she lived in Malibu untill the 6th grade, BlackRose's Mission Areas *Infection: **'Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground:' Take her back to the place her brother was data drained. **'Θ Quiet Eternal White Devil:' The dead end dungeon. **'Θ Chosen Hopeless Nothingness:' Boss fight with Skeith the Terror of Death. *Mutation: **'Θ Chosen Hopeless Nothingness:' Returning to the boss stage for a checkup. **'Λ Ressurecting Confused Judgement:' First boss battle, Innis the Mirage of Deceit. **'Λ Dazzling Sage's Arctic:' Meet Wiseman. **'Λ Blooming Promised Walkway:' Area where the Spark Sword is located **'Λ Dazzling Sage's Arctic:' Give Wiseman the Spark Sword. **'Λ Scattering Fossil's Milestone:' Net Slum information talked about by a strange guy. **'Λ Pulsating Worst Core:' Net Slum's location and final battle with Magus the Propagation. *Outbreak: **'Δ Hidden Forbidden Holyground:' Meet Blackrose there. **'Σ Turbulant Distrusting Ice Wall:' Time to fight Fidchell the Prophet. **'Λ Merciless Grieving Furnace:' Aura is waiting for Kite here... along with Cubia. **'Λ Pulsating Truth's Core:' Kite needs to convince Lios to work with Helba. **'Σ Sorrowful Sweltering Arena:' Must get a virus core without data draining. **'Σ Chatting Snaring Twins:' Time to meet Gorre the Machinator. *Quarantine: **'Σ Screaming Wind Sand's Fate Castle:' Get another piece of the Epitaph. **'Ω Cruel Vindictive Scars:' Time to face Tarvos. **'Δ Reincarnated Purgatorial Alter:' Time to face Cubia in this 10 level dungeon. **'Ω Raging Facing Mirror's Virgin:' Area where BlackRose and Terajima Ryoko invite Kite to. category: Another Birth Characters category: Coma Victims Category: Game Characters category: GIFT Characters category: Heavy Blades